A not very common relationship
by StellarSanchez
Summary: She’s the school nerd, and he’s the school hottest guy, yeah I know what you think “this is the cliché story about the nerd and the hot guy” but what if it isn’t. S&S, T
1. Chapter 1

"A not very common relationship"

She's the school nerd, and he's the school hottest guy, yeah I know what you think "this is the cliché story about the nerd and the hot guy" but no, it isn't a very good summary. S&S, T&E

Chapter one "A secret"

Syaoran's point of view

Hi, I'm Syaoran Li and I'm here to tell you the biggest secret of my life, I have a relationship with someone, right now it's not a good time to say who she is, and you won't even imagine who she is, all I'm allow to say is that she is the most amazing girl I have ever met.

It took me by surprise, I mean, me in a serious relationship, it would be easier to see the sun at night, but not now I'm really in love with her, it also took me by surprise 'cus she's not exactly the kind of woman anyone would relate to me.

I'm sitting in my chair in the classroom waiting for the teacher; I'm also watching her from the corner of my eyes, she notice and she smiled at me, I smile back at her, but our contact is suddenly broken because the teacher went in interrupting us, Damn I hate it when that happens.

End of Syaoran's point of view

Good morning class! The teacher said placing his stuff in the desk "please open your books on page 132 and do the exercises from 1 to 50, I'' correct them at the end of the class" he said sitting down on the chair to read the news paper

Syaoran's point of view

I hate this teacher, he always does that, arrive late and make us do plenty of exercises and we don't finished them by the end of the class, which we won't, we get more exercises for homework, and in a way is a good thing 'cus I get to spend more time with her, her as the girl I'm in love with, we spend a lot time together, out of the school of course, but to me it's not enough.

As the time went by my eyes landed on her again, she's doing the exercises, always so responsible, I try calling her attention but I couldn't get her to hear me, so I turn back to do mines.

The only people that knows about us is my cousin Eriol and his girlfriend Tomoyo, and it was an accident, they found us kissing under the trees in my house, they freak out, but they're also ok with it.

As the bell rang, the teacher got up from his desk, and like always, he gave us homework, and left the classroom, I swear one of these days I'm going to complain.

"Hey it's time" I heard a guy say, it's time? You might be wondering what that means, well the complete sentence is "It's time to bother the nerd". The nerd is a girl call Sakura Kinomoto and they, they as the people I hang out with, always bother her at lunch or when the class day is over.

End of Syaoran's point of view

He was walking towards the building's exit when he saw his group of friends surrounding poor Sakura, she was kneeling on the grown and they were surrounding her.

"oh come one leave her alone" Syaoran said

"What! Are you getting soft or something? Chen asked

"No, of course not, it's just not funny anymore" Syaoran said "She doesn't even cry" He said again walking away from the group

"Yeah, he's right" Feng said running towards Syaoran hooking up her arms with his

They all left leaving poor Sakura behind, she just sighs and picked her stuff from the floor and started walking leaving the school.

END OF CHAPTER

So? What do you think? Did like it or did you hate it?. If you did just tell me.. oh and I"ll continue my story "Las Vegas love affair" one of these days!


	2. Still a mistery

Chapter 2 "Still a mystery"

Sakura point of view

I hate those people I just wish I could get out of this damn school and not return thank god this is my last year here. Let me tell you my story.

My name is Sakura Kinomoto and I'm 16, I know a little too young to be in my last years of high school, but it's true. I'm really smart so when I was in 7 grade I was jump to grade 9 and that's how everything started like I was the youngest the big ones always picked on me specially this group called "Green Wolves", they're five girls and five boys, they kept bothering me for three years and they still do.

They started calling me "The school nerd" 'cus I never participate in anything this school do, or I was never with anyone at lunch, or at anytime, I was always in the library, I like there is so relaxing, there's no noise and there's a lot of peace.

Although this school is a drag there's one reason why I don't asked my father to take me to another school, that reason in Li, Syaoran, he's the, lets say, "Green Wolves" president, he was the one who started picking on me, he calls me "The blossom nerd" 'cus I always sit under a tree of Sakura's that's in my school back yard and of course because the meaning of my name.

Why is he the main reason? Well, I have a crush on him, ever since I came to this school, he was standing in the hallway taking some stuff out of his locker, and I saw him, his wild hair and his amber eyes, enchanted me, he's a really hot guy but he's also a real asshole. But not even like that I could fall out in love with him.

End of Sakura point of view

She arrived home in time for lunch.

"Hey dad" she said taking of her shoes and wearing her sandals

"hi sweet heart" he said answering back " what are you doing tonight? Her dad asked

"I have to meet a friend to do some group homework" Sakura said walking in to the kitchen "I just came to take a shower I don't have time to eat" she said walking upstairs

Back to Syaoran

He had arrive to his house half an hour ago and was changing to meet his girlfriend in their special place, he already ate but he was going to get there earlier so he could cook something for her, he'll do her favorite plate. Cook you asked? Yeah, he can cook, he asked his mom to teach him so he could cook her whenever he wanted. He mom was surprise but when he told her he wanted to learn how to cook so he could do it for the woman he's in love with she gladly taught him.

He sat down on him bed to put on his shoes, then he stopped to looked at the picture he had in his night table, it was a picture of them, it was a week later after they started going out, he remembered how it was. He was glad he went to that place with his parents, he would never thought he would fall in love with this girl, he had so many years seeing her and that idea never cross his mind, but that day she enchanted him and from that day he fell in love, and hard.

When he was done he left his bedroom with his school bag finding his mom on the stairs.

"oh, Honey where are you going?" Yelan, his mother, asked him

"I'm going to meet someone" He answered "Don't wait for me at dinner" He said again

" why don't you bring her here once?" she asked "I want to meet the girl who stole my son's heart" she said again

"I'll bring her when the time comes" he said "bye mom" he said again leaving his house and getting into his car. He drove towards a jewelry store, he was going to pick up a gift for her. He always give her something every week; he could hear her already "Syaoran, it's not fair, you have to stop giving me all these stuff" but he always stop her by kissing her lips, that's the best part of the day when he get to kiss her.

Back to Sakura

She was skating towards the place they were going to meet, she love skating in the afternoon, the soft breeze on her hair, she would spread her arms sometimes just to feel the breeze hugger her.

She finally made it up the hill finally seeing what she needed to reach, smiling she skate faster towards the building, took of her skates, putting on her shoes and walking towards the stairs that would lead her to her happiness.

Syaoran placing the plates on the table when the doorbell rang

"Coming" he said walking towards the door "I thought you weren't coming" he said to her moving aside to let her in

"You know I can't never missed our moment together" she said while Syaoran was taking off her jacket to place it on the jacket holder, and she started to walked inside, he pulled back to him

"What?" No kiss today" he asked her while turning her around " You know I've been waiting all day for this moment where I get to kiss you all afternoon" he said leaning closer to her

"I've been waiting for this moment too" she said closing the space between their mouths, it was a short but sweet kiss.

"Now follow me please" Syaoran said taking her hand "I made something for you" he said while guiding her to the dinning room

"here, have a sit" Syaoran said again while pulling a chair for her.

He took the top off the plates in the table revealing the food

"oh, you cooked for me" she said seeing the food on the table "I love it when you do that" she said taking the folk and knife from the table and start eating the food he made for her.

He disappeared for a moment and then went out again sitting in a chair next to hair

"I want to give you something" he said getting his hands on his pockets and pulled out a box "and please don't say anything, just accept it" he said looking at her in to her eyes.

"Ok" She said as Syaoran opened the box "Wow, Syaoran, it's beautiful" it was a chain with their initials interlace "I love it" she said kissing him.

And as the day went by they did their homework and then had a make out session on his living room couch. He pulled away a little

"My mom wants to meet you" he said

"What!" she asked staring at him in surprise

He wants to make it public, will she accept to go and meet his mother?

Hello, hello, how are you, this is the second chapter of this story, i hope you enjoy it, soon I'll bring Las Vegas love affair second chapter... see ya... and if you any suggestion you know what to do! those will be well accepted


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 "Who she is"

The next day at school Syaoran was getting his stuff out of his locker when he found a note from her, it read "I accept your invitation". He smiled; it was the moment where everyone will get to know who the love of his life is. No more hiding, no more secrets, no more lies, no more anything just the truth, the simple truth.

He closed his locker and headed towards his classroom, History, the one class he hates because she works with someone else that is not him, he didn't like that Joshua guy, he knew he had a thing for her

When he entered the classroom and saw her with her work partner, she looked pretty happy with him, she looked at him giving him a shy smiled but he didn't return it, he just looked away mad

That was even more satisfactory to her 'cus she knew he's jealous, he didn't like her working with Joshua because he thought he had a think for her, he's so naïve.

At the end of the class he dated her at the back of the school he was waiting on a branch of the Cherry blossom tree when he saw her arrive, he jump off of it and cornered her between him and the tree

"You like seeing me like this don't you? He asked her

What do you mean? She asked smiling knowing exactly what he meant

"You know exactly what I meant" he said getting closer to her to kiss her "I've been waiting for this" he said again touching her face and finally touching his lips with hers.

He pulled away a little, licking her taste on his lips

"I'm glad you accepted, I'm tired of keeping this a secret" he said kissing her again, becoming more intense, then he pulled away "I'm going to pick you up tonight at 7:00 in you house, ok?"

"Yeah, perfect, now just kiss me" she answered and he kissed her again very passionately

"You're gonna get caught one of this days" a voice said breaking the two of them

They both turn to see Eriol and Tomoyo standing behind them

"And you guys should stop doing this" Syaoran said "Don't you guys realize this is a private moment? He asked to them

"It's alright Syaoran I have to go anyway" she said kissing him goodbye

"Ok, I'll see you later" he said while watching her walk away

Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo

"So when are you gonna make public your relationship?" Tomoyo asked

"Well, we're gonna tell my mom tonight" Syaoran said "and you guys are invited"

And as they talk the recess went by

Sakura was taking her books out of her locker when Feng came and close her locker door almost hitting her hands with its door

What do you want? Sakura asked her

"Nothing, it just that it seem a lot time since the last time I bother you" Feng said hitting her books making them fall to the floor

"Would you just leave me alone" Sakura said, Feng and the rest of the students in the hallway looked at her shock

"What did you say? She asked Sakura

"I want you to leave me alone or should I repeat it to you slower or maybe just spell it, so that way your tiny little brain would understand what I said" Sakura said to her while picking up her books off the floor

When she finally stood up she saw that the whole gang was there, whole gang meaning Syaoran was there too, she just ignore them and went back to the classroom.

Finally, it was time to go home; Syaoran left the classroom, and outside his gang's member were waiting for him

"What is it?" Syaoran asked

"Well, sweetie, I have to get revenge on the stupid b…… , I mean, she humiliate me in front the entire school!"

"Yeah, men, what should we do? One of his mates asked him

"I don't know, I don't have time for this" he said walking towards the school's parking lot

He then drove towards his house to call the love of his life. After a few minutes he was coming out of the bathroom, he sat down on his bed took the phone and deal her number, lucky for him, she answer

"Hey, baby" he said to her

"Hi" she answered in a shy way

"I can't wait to bring you here tonight" he said in a loving voice

"And I can't wait to meet your mom" she said to him "I'm a little scare, though"

"Why? He asked

"What if she doesn't like me? She said hearing him laugh "Don't laugh, I'm pretty nervous, I think I'm gonna brake down any minute" she said again

"Baby, relax, she's going to love you once she sees who you are" he answered in a very calm away

"But I can't help it" she said while getting the clothe Tomoyo made for her, it was a green short dress with a green light jacket "I have to go now" I need to finished getting ready.

"OK, bye" he said closing the phone.

Syaoran's P.O.V

I was pretty nervous too, I know my mom and dad will like her, I'm sure they will, but, I don't know, I've never in my life introduce a girl to the family, and, it's kind off stupid, but I don't know what to do.

The reason why I never introduce a girl to my family it's because I've never, ever in my life felt what I'm feeling for her, this is totally new for me.

END OF Syaoran's P.O.V

Syaoran left his room, and when he was going down the stairs, his mother stop him

"Are you going for her?" Yelan asked his son

"Yeah" Syaoran said

"But it's only 5:30 in the afternoon" Yelan said to him

"Yeah, well, she's nervous and I'm taking her for a ride for her to relax a little" Syaoran said while taking his jacket from the jacket hanger

"Ok, don't be late" Yelan said going upstairs

"Ok" Syaoran said leaving the house, he went into his car and drove towards his girlfriend's house

30 minutes later he was in front of her house, once he was in front of her door he rang the door bell

She opens the door

"Hey, what are you doing here? She asked him

"Well, I… couldn't.. allow you to be nervous, not tonight, so I came to take for a ride" Syaoran said while they walked towards the living room

"Ok, let me get my jacket" she looked for her jacket and they left.

On their way

"I'm so glad you accepted, I mean, I was kind off tired of this secret thing, I want everyone to know who's keeping my mind busy" he said smiling seeing how she flush. "Are you flushing? He asked her

"You I am, I flush whenever you give me those compliments" she said to him

"I can't help it" he said back to her.

She smiled to him, she was happy, and couldn't believe it either, being who she is and here boyfriend none other that Li Syaoran, wait 'till this is spread in school.

Five minutes later they arrive

"your house it's even more beautiful than the first time I saw it" she said

"So are you" Syaoran said making her flush "Let's go, mom is waiting" he said again

"Ok" she answered nervously

And when they entered the mansion they walk towards the living room.

"Wait here" he told her

"Mom, dad, sisters, I want you to meet, my girlfriend" he said extending his hand to her and then she came to view just to see Yelan smiling, like she was glad it was her.

"Sakura Kinomoto" Syaoran said finally

His family was actually glad it was her, the woman he choose to be his girlfriend and maybe in a future, she might become his wife.

SO, what do you think? Was it bored or was it good? You tell, and, like always, if you have any suggestion, or do you want to read anything special in this fic you just say it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 "How?"**

Sakura's point of view

I sat down on the living room couch, alone, Syaoran went to see something about dinner and his parents went to attend some business and his sisters are not here yet.

And before you go crazy asking how on earth I ended up being his girlfriend I'm going to tell you what happen.

It was like 7 month ago, I worked in a club, I used to be a waitress there 'till one day I thought I was alone so I went up stage and sang and there's where everything stared

Flashback

The Green Diamond club, it's the most famous club around china and I used to work there as a waitress 'till one day I thought I was alone and I went upstage and started singing, I didn't know two the owner's sons were around and since that day I've been singing, the payment of course it's higher

Any way, one weekend, eleven month ago, I was suppose to sing in an engagement party, everything was going normal 'till I heard that the couple to marry was Takuma Sato and Feimei Li, Li? Did you hear me Li? Yeah, one of Syaoran's older sisters, lucky for me he wouldn't be there, yeah right, I'm never that lucky.

So, I decided to sing the first songs, and this is what I said"

"hi, I want to congratulate the couple and wish them a happy marriage and this is a song from the bride to the groom". "It's called " I wanna be with you" (A'N: Mandy Moore song). And I began to sing.

**I try but I can't seem to get myself to think of anything but you, Your breath on my face you warm, gentle kiss I taste the truth, I taste the truth, We know what I came here for, So I won't ask for more.**

**Chorus: I wanna be with you, If only for one night, To be the one who's in your arms to hold you tight, I wanna be with you, There's nothing more to say, There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way, I wanna be with you**

**So I'll hold you tonight like I would if you were mine to hold you forever more, And I'll savor each touch that I wanted so much to feel before, to feel before, How beautiful it is just to be like this.**

**chorus**

**Oh, baby, I can't fight this feeling, anymore(anymore)drives me crazy when I try to, So call my name and take my hand Can you make my wish, your command (command)? Yeah**

**I wanna be with you, There's nothing more to say**

**There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way, I wanna be with you**

**Oh yeah, I wanna be with you, Wanna be with you, ooo, yeah, I wanna be, I wanna be,I wanna be, I wanna be, (Repeat)**

And there I was singing the song, with so much feeling but I wasn't singing for the groom, I was singing for the bride's brother, when I wrote it I was thinking about him, after I was done I went to get something to drink, like I always do. And watch the couple dance, wishing I had something like that.

"Great, performance Sakura" the bar tender, Mickey, like I call him, told me. "And beautiful song too" he said giving me my glass of cold water

"Thanks Mickey" I said drinking my glass

"And I couldn't agree more" I almost shocked "shoot" he was there after all

End of flashback, still on Sakura'a P .O. V

And from then on I couldn't get him of my back, he was always there, everywhere I went, he went every Saturday night to the club, god, he event when to my house and told my father we were friends, can you believe that, friends us" please

End of Sakura's P.O.V

Sakura sat there when Syaoran sat next to her

"Hey" Syaoran said

"Hey" she answered and he kissed her, but she pushed him

"No, Syaoran, we're in your house" she said

"So what?" he asked her "I want to kiss you, please" he said to her

"Don't look at me like that, you know I can't resist that look of yours" she said trying to look away

"Pleeease" he continue to look at her

",……. Ok, fine, but…..

She couldn't finished because he kissed her, and slowly was lying her on the couch, they were so in their moment that didn't saw Feimei and the other three Li sisters standing there

When they started giggling, Sakura and Syaoran broke apart

"hrrmm, Sakura this is Feimei my other older sister, Feimei this is Sakura Kinomoto, my girlfriend and you three already know her, what are you doing here?"

"OH, YOU"RE SO PRETTY" the four screamed as they began pulling her cheeks

"OH AND YOUR EYES ARE YOU BEAUTIFUL" they all screamed again

"Ladies please leave her alone" Syaoran said annoyed and pulling Sakura away from them

"Oh, but she's so pretty" they going to Sakura again

"Yeah, I know" Syaoran said "But leave her alone" he said again and then turns to Sakura "Come"

"Where are we going?" she asked him

"I want to show you my room, you haven't seen it" Syaoran said walking with her out of the living room and going upstairs.

2 minutes later they arrive to his bedroom

"Oh, wow, so this is your room" Sakura said amazed "it's so…..

"Green?" he asked her

"Well, that too, but I was going to say it's really big and clean!" Sakura said looking around

"You like it? Syaoran asked her sitting in his bed

"Yeah" she said sitting next to him

They sat there looking in to each others eyes

"Have I told you lately that you're beautiful? Syaoran asked touching her face

"Yeah, like a thousand times, today" She said to him smiling

"I can't help it" and with that he kissed her pushing her down the bed and getting on her

"Are you planning on skipping dinner?" A voice asked from the door making the both of them break apart

"You two again, don't you knock?" Syaoran asked to Eriol and Tomoyo who were at the door

"We did, like 10 times at least but it's obvious why you didn't answer"! Tomoyo said giggling

"Jaja, very funny" Syaoran said

"Can I take Sakura with me?" Tomoyo asked

"Sure" Syaoran said

Eriol and Syaoran, when the girls left

"Are you ok? You look, jumpy" Eriol said looking at his friend

"Yeah well, I want to ask you a favor! He said to Eriol

"Oh, OK, what is it? Eriol asked

"Well, hmm, I want you to help me distract Tomoyo on New Year's Day" Syaoran said

Why? Eriol asked him

Well, hmmm, here! He said handing him a box

"Oh, I'm flattered, really but I have Tomoyo and you have Sakura and….

"Shut up, it's for Sakura! Syaoran said

"I know man, I was just kidding" Eriol said sitting on one of the sofa's Syaoran had in his room "Are you that in love?

"Yeah, and I'm planning to give her the ring that day" Syaoran said

"Ok, that's great men, and I'll get Tomoyo out of the way as much as I can" Eriol said

"Thanks" Syaoran said to him

And as they talked, time went by and soon it was time for dinner

Syaoran's point of view

Hey, I'm gonna tell you how I got together with her; well you already know a part I'll tell you the rest.

Flashback still in Syaoran's P.O.V

"And I couldn't agree more" I said and heard her said something guest she didn't thought to se me.

"I'll have Tequila; please" I said and sat down on the sit next to her "So, Kinomoto, I didn't knew a nerd could have such a beautiful voice"

"Leave me alone" she said leaving

"Where are you going?" I asked her trying to follow her

"None of your business" she said back to me and walked away

"She's going to her dressing room to refresh a little to come back and sing" Mickey answered

Do you know her? I asked turning my attention to him

"Yeah, of course I know her" Mickey, as she called him told me with a dreamy expression on his face "She works here"

"For how have she been here?" I asked

"For almost 3 years now, she began as a waitress but then one day the club' s manager heard her sing and now she's singing" he explain to me

"OK" I said. Is she your girlfriend?

"I wish, but no, she isn't" he answered to my relive because ever since I saw her upstage wearing a casual but fancy dress, sandals and her hair in a nice knot, I felt attracted to her, she looked so different than she did in school.

One day I went to the club and make a request, since it was my birthday, I asked for her to be the singer, she was free that day, but since it was a special request, she came, and I asked the manager not to tell her and that night when she came back to her dressing room I was there, waiting for her

"What the hell are you doing here? She asked

"You know, it's really rude to treat your "special guest" that way" I said to her

Huh? She asked confused

"yeah, I requested you" I said while walking towards her and closing her between me and the door "I want to know something" I said again making a pause and then continue "how on earth you do to look so damn hot and desirable outside school and the complete opposite in it" and that was the first time I looked into her beautiful eyes

She didn't say anything for a while. But then

"Oh, please" she said annoyed and move away from me and then kicked me out and since that day I never, ever stop going to the club, I was always there and I really hope to always be there.

End of flashback and Syaoran's P. O.V

It was 10:20 when Syaoran drop Sakura home

"Call me when you talk to your dad ok?' Syaoran said to her

"Sure, I'm sure there won't be a problem to ask for his approval! Sakura said and then kissed him goodbye "See you tomorrow"

Sakura left the car and went into her house and Syaoran went back to his house.

SO did you like it? Was it boring? Anyway, here's another chapter, I really do hope you enjoy it. If you have any suggestion or ideas for my fic, they're going to be welcome.

note: I made like Sakura write the song "I wanna be with you", but it really belongs to Mandy Moore.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 "Weekend"

Sakura woke up early, because she had room service, well, actually it was because she couldn't sleep do to the previous night, and now she was going on a two and a half days weekend vacation, she was going to Syaoran's family mountain house, just the two of them with Eriol and Tomoyo are also going.

They're leaving after school, of course, like Sakura doesn't want anyone in school to find about her and Syaoran, not yet, even though Syaoran insisted on telling everyone, she was going to come home and wait for them.

She packed all her stuff in the night, so she'll be ready when they come to pick her up.

"Sakura, remember to call me before leaving, ok?" Fujitaka said to her

"I will dad, see you on Monday" she answered kissing her dad on the cheek and leaving towards school.

In school

"So, Syaoran, what are we doing this weekend?" Feng asked sitting on his lap

"Well, I don't know you, but I'm going out 'till Monday" Syaoran answer trying to push her off him

"What, You're going away and not taking the entire gang?" Feng said in protest "Did you hear this guys, he's leaving on a weekend without us!

"Liu, it's a family thing" Syaoran said

"But I bet you if Eriol it's going then Tomoyo it's also going" Feng said again

"Well, he's going because he's my cousin, and Tomoyo it's going 'cus she's Eriol's girlfriend" Syaoran explain annoyed

"Ok, then take me I'm……

"You're not my girlfriend" Syaoran said interrupting her "Now please get of off me" he said pushing her on her feet seeing Sakura coming in to the class room and seeing the look she gave him, he couldn't help but smile, she was jealous, he knew it and he like it. It was pay back time.

"What are you looking at nerd?" Feng said to Sakura "Seeing what I have and you don't"

"Oh, please give me a brake" Sakura answered and went to her sit.

The day went by really fast, many, or should I say every student were anxious to see 12:00 o'clock so they could leave school, hopefully teachers won't give them homework…. Hopefully

"Well, time's up, I want you to do exercises from 1-25, and remember all of your other homework, bye, have a good weekend" and then he left

And fast forward to 2:00 pm.

Sakura was outside her house waiting for Syaoran to arrive, half an hour later he arrive, Sakura wasn't outside anymore, so he went to ring the bell, when she opened it he could see she was mad

"You're late" Sakura said

"I'm sorry I stop by a store to leave mom, and then she drag me in and made me buy something" Syaoran explain

"I thought you left without me, and that you went with Liu and………. He stop her talking by kissing her lips

"I'm sorry…. I'm so sorry, I'd never… ever dream about doing that" Syaoran said Why did you think something like that?

"Well, you're never late and then.. well, Liu said some things and…. She stoped seeing him laugh "Why are you laughing? It's not funny!

"You're jealous" Syaoran said smiling "Now you know how I feel when you're with that partner of yours"

'It's not the same, and I'm not going" she said trying to sound mad

"OK, then the hot water bath, the chimney, the skies…..

"Ok, let's go, but next time at least call me" Sakura said getting her back and closing the door

"I will" he said walking with her to his car

Sakura sat at the back with Tomoyo while Eriol and Syaoran were in the front

"Oh, aunt Yelan sends you this" Eriol said giving her a box

"For me? she said opening the gift "wow" Sakura said while looking at the gift, it was a pink jacket "It's so beautiful, I've got to call your mom"

"We'll call her once we get to the house" Syaoran said as they hit the road

Two hours later

They were in a restaurant, eating lunch

"So, how long till we get there? Sakura asked

"Just one more hour and we will be there" Tomoyo said

"OK" Sakura said "I hope we get there soon, I'm very tired, and I didn't get much sleep last night"

"Yeah, neither did I" Tomoyo said "I get very anxious when I have to pack for a trip"

And as the girls talked Eriol and Syaoran arrive with the food, an hour later they back on the road again and an hour later they arrive to Syaoran's house.

"Come, I'll guide you to our room and then to show you around"! Syaoran said

"OK" Sakura answer back to him

After the tour they went back to their bedroom

"I'm so tired" Sakura said lying down on the bed

"Well, let's get some rest, 'cus I'm tired too, and tonight we're going out" Syaoran said lying down next to her and hugging her to him "Have I kiss you today?

"No, I don't think you have" Sakura answer

"Oh, pardon me miss, I'll fix that right away" he said and then kissed her.

A few hours later Sakura and Syaoran were lying in each others arms under a bedspread in from of the fire place, like it was raining they didn't went out and Sakura and Tomoyo cooked dinner

Sakura! Syaoran said looking at her

"Yeah" she asked lifting up her head from his chest

"Does this falling rain remind you of anything?" he asked her

"Yeah, the day you first kissed me" Sakura said smiling remembering that day

Flashback

It was a rainy day, it was the end of the class and all the students were getting in cars or getting a lift with their boyfriends, everyone except for her, she sighs deeply and went outside getting wet

"And today I had to realize my umbrella it's broken" Sakura said to herself

The rain grew heavier and she walked faster and then she slipped and felt to the ground

"Oh, how humiliating, lucky for me there's no one around" she hadn't completely finished this line when she felt that the rain wasn't falling anymore, not on her at least

When she looked up she saw him, the owner of the most gorgeous eyes she had ever seen (A.N: of course you know who that is)

"Need a lift? Syaoran asked her

"Not from you I don't" she stood up and began walking again

"Why are you so stubborn?" he asked following her

"What part of **leave me alone **don't you understand? She asked stopping

"Let me see, the whole sentence" Syaoran said smiling to her "I still don't understand why you don't like me?" he asked "Well, ok, I can understand that" seeing the **"are you kidding me**" look she gave him "but still I can show you that I change, only if you give me a chance to show you"

"Oh, please, you're such a playboy you say that to everyone" she said walking away but before she could go any further he pulled her and just… kissed her

She pushed him and slapped him

"How da………" she didn't say anything because he kissed her again, and she pushed and slapped him again

"Are you……." And again he didn't allow her to continue but this time instead of pushing him away she rested her hands of his chest and just kissed him back…. And there right under the rain they kissed for a couple of minutes, both of them getting wet and the umbrella, was long forgotten on the ground.

When he pulled away from her, her eyes were closed; she opened them slowly and for a couple of seconds she just stared into his eyes and then…. She just left running and didn't look back.

End of flashback

"I remember I avoided you for like a week, 'till you locked me in with you in the equipment room" Sakura said "I was so angry and of course I got a cold because of you"

"Yeah, but I still stole your first kiss" Syaoran said

"I hated you for that, too" Sakura said

"I know, but later, it got better" Syaoran said laying her on the floor and getting on top of her "much better" and then kissed her

Later they were already on bed, ready to sleep

"I'm going to love this weekend" Syaoran said

"Why?" Sakura

"Waking up beside you, smelling your hair, your skin" he said placing his head and snow on her neck, after Sakura was sleeping, Syaoran was just staring at her. He couldn't understand how on earth a few months ago he couldn't stand being in the same place she was and now he can't stand being in a place she's not in.

END OF CHAPTER

Hi, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and in my next chapter I'll be answering all reviews.

And for "Las Vegas love affair", I'm waiting for some inspiration to come to my head, I'm in a huge writer's block.

Bye


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: Before you start reading this chapter I want to let you know that it has some scenes and conversations that are PG-13.Itold you butIf you want to read it go ahead. **

Chapter 6 "A kept secret, what happen? And night"

The next day Eriol and Syaoran were in a café waiting for Tomoyo and Sakura, who were around town shopping; they were talking stuff

"Did you tell Sakura?" Eriol asked Syaoran

"No, I haven't found the way to tell her" Syaoran said "I don't know how she will react, I mean, you know how it was before"

"I know" Eriol said in understanding "but you're planning on telling her some time soon?

"Yeah, I am" Syaoran said "But that's not my only problem" Syaoran said again

"What do you mean?" Eriol asked

"Well, mom doesn't know I haven't told Sakura about it" Syaoran explain "She thinks Sakura knows that's why she didn't mention it the day Sakura went to the house for dinner"

"Are you crazy?" Eriol asked him shock

"No, it's the same thing with Sakura I can't find the courage to tell her" Syaoran explain

"I understand you" Eriol said "If you want I can tell Tomoyo to help you with Sakura"

"No, it's OK, I'm going to tell her myself" he said "even if she hates me after, I'd be better than her finding out some other way"

And as the talk Tomoyo and Sakura were around buying clothes when Tomoyo notice a sad look on Sakura's face

"Sakura, are you ok"? Tomoyo asked

"Yeah, I'm fine" Sakura answered

"Are you sure 'cus you look sad" Tomoyo said "Did something happen between you and Syaoran?

"Well, last night, hhmrr, well, we.. we almost…. You know" Sakura said

"Have sex?" Tomoyo said

"Yeah" Sakura said

"So what happen?" Tomoyo asked her

Well…..

Flashback

It was around three in the morning when Sakura woke up by a loud thunder and found that Syaoran wasn't next to her, she looked around and found him on a sofa looking outside the window and he looked worried

"Syaoran, are you OK?" she said standing up and walking towards him

"Yeah, I'm fine" Syaoran said "Did the thunder wake you up"

"Yeah" she said sitting on his legs "Syaoran, you don't look fine, tell me what is it?

"I …… well, I…… "He didn't found the courage to continue so he just kissed her but this time it wasn't just a kiss, it was intense, much more intense than the other kisses they had share.

He slowly got up from the sofa and walked towards the bed, they were still kissing when he laid them down, and Sakura was starting to feel uncomfortable, especially when he began putting his hands under her pajama's shirt touching her belly and kissing her neck, she understood the meaning of his carreses

"Wait, Syaoran, stop" she said to him but he continue "Syaoran, STOP" she said a little louder and pushing him away

Syaoran immediately reacted

"I'm sorry" Syaoran said "I'm so sorry" he said and left the room.

End of flashback

"And he didn't return, I wait for him 'till 6:30 in the morning and he didn't came" Sakura said "I think he's mad at me"

"He's not mad at you" Tomoyo said "he probably didn't return 'cus he was afraid he could have done something he might regret later"

"You think?" Sakura asked

"I don't think I know" Tomoyo said "now you tell me something why did you reject him don't you want to?"

"Of course I want to I'm just scared" Sakura said

"Do you think he's going to leave you after you two do it?" Tomoyo asked her

"No, of course not, Syaoran is not like that" Sakura

"Then what is it?" Tomoyo said

"Well, I.. don't know what to do" Sakura said " I mean I know he had other girlfriends and that he… you know and ….

" I understand" Tomoyo said "and yeah I know Syaoran had other girlfriends besides you and I don't know if he went intimate with them, but what I can tell you is that, one he won't compare you to them, you're too especial for him and second, the answer will come naturally" Tomoyo explain her

"Really" Sakura said

"Of course, at first I was scared, I mean, Eriol is such a hunk, and I knew he had other girlfriends before me, but when the time came, it felt so good that I found my body responding by itself"

Tomoyo told her

Sakura didn't say anything back, she was thinking it, Tomoyo made it clear for her, all her fears were gone, well not all but most of them, and now she knows what she has to do,

"Let's head back, they're probably getting impatient" Sakura said

"Sure" Tomoyo said smiling at her knowing she helped her a lot

Half and hour later they were all in the dinner, Syaoran was still behaving a bit strange with Sakura, but she let it pass and didn't get upset, she understand what was wrong with him

"So what did you guys did while we were away?" Tomoyo asked

"Nothing, just talked about stuffs" Eriol said "What did you girls did?

"We were shopping and we talked about stuffs" Tomoyo answer

And as they talk their lunch came and an hour later

"What are we going to do now? Eriol asked

"Let's go to the ice ring, Sakura hasn't seen that yet" Syaoran suggest

"Let's go then" Sakura said

After a entire day of showing Sakura around, going here and there if was already night, they went to get something to eat for dinner and then return home.

Eriol and Tomoyo

They were watching TV in their room

"Eriol, are you OK?" Tomoyo asked "You look worried" she said again looking at him

"Well….. I'm a little worried about Sakura and Syaoran's relationship" Eriol said

"Why do you say that?" Tomoyo asked him

"He hasn't told Sakura" Eriol said looking at Tomoyo with "you know what I mean" look

"What?" Tomoyo asked "why not? She asked again

"Not enough courage" Eriol said

"He has to tell her" Tomoyo said "I'd hate to lose her friendship and I'd also hate for her to get hurt, Syaoran also"

"Yeah, I'd hope he does" Eriol said getting comfortable with Tomoyo's head laying on his chest

Syaoran and Sakura

Sakura was in the bathroom, she was looking herself in the mirror, looking at her image, trying to see if she is sexy enough, with her hair half wet half dry, she's wearing it down and she never does but for him, she will, she's also wearing a short bath rope, and that's the only thing she's wearing (A.N: you get what I mean?), she took a deep breath and left the bathroom

When she got to the room, she saw him sitting on a sofa looking outside the window

"Syaoran" she said

"Yeah?" he asked turning to see her, he was amazed for what he saw, he stupidly stood up, watching her walked towards him, standing in front of him staring in to his eyes and he understood what she wanted

"You know, you've got to help me here, I've never……… " she didn't finish because he kissed her, his hands went around her waist and hers went around his neck, while they were kissing he was pushing her towards their bed, once they were in front of it, Syaoran stopped

"Sakura, before we do this I need to be sure you want this and that you're not doing this just to please me" he said looking in to her eyes

"I want to" she answered and then kissed him

Before pushing her completely on the bed he pulled the belt on her bathrobe and it slipped to the floor leaving her naked, he stared at her and she was trembling under his gaze

"You're so beautiful… so very beautiful"

And he kissed her again and laid both of them down on the bed still kissing

"I love you Sakura, I love you"

"I love you too"

Syaoran was on top of her; he kissed her neck and pressed her hands with his behind their heads and on the pillow. He turned around leaving Sakura on top of him, his arms were around her waist, they were devouring each other in this moment of passion. She never thought that she'd ever do something like this and that it'd feel so damn good.

Feeling Syaoran inside of her was magical, she knew he had done it before, he didn't tell her not did anyone but she didn't care, right now he was her and only hers. He was making her show a part of her she didn't know she had.

After a while

She was still on him, but this time they were only kissing and it felt different not bad different but good different, they were still naked under the bedspread.

Soon Sakura was sleeping and Syaoran was just staring at her, the best night of his life just took place, he'd love to repeat it and maybe in a future they will. If that kept secret don't break them apart.

END OF CHAPTER

"What do you think? Was it good? Bad? Boring? You tell me

What about that secret his, or they are keeping from her?

And I know my grammar my suck sometimes it just that English is not my main language

And like always, if you have any suggestions please don't doubt on letting me know.


End file.
